Dante's Rolling Blaze
by Neostar2119
Summary: Chapter 8 is up. My most sincere apologies for lateness. I had lost my inspiration for a while, but I got it back! ;-) R&R peeps! (Guess who's back LDN?)
1. Time to go to work boys

**Dante's Rolling Blaze**

By: S.N.Viernum

  
  


This is a fanfic based on Devil May Cry and named in honor of my website. The Rolling Blaze. If you wish to visit this DMC shrine please message or e-mail me. My MSN/email is [radioactivematerials@hotmail.com][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  


I do not own Devil May Cry, blah blah blah.

Please do not sue me....I'm poor.

Any relation in this fanfic to another fanfic is a complete coincidence, sorry.

  
  
  
  


What if Virgil didn't die?

Hmmm............

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dante picked up the bleating phone. "Devil May Cry." He said tersely. The suspicious voice on the other end started off....on the wrong track. "Sorry, we closed at nine." Dante said, cutting him off in mid-sentence. He dropped the phone back down onto the cradle and propped his boots up onto the table. And mumbled to himself.

  
  


"Still no password?" Virgil said coming in from the staircase to the left of Dante.

  
  


"Nope." Dante said, rolling his eyes. "Some asshole wanted us to take care of some business partner so he could take all the shares I imagine."

  
  


"Amusing." Virgil said in his weird way that always managed to piss off his brother.

  
  


"Would you stop that?!"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"That way you say things....'Amusing'....It's...creepy."

  
  


Virgil Smiled. "You're going soft on me bro."

"Ah shut up" Dante said, letting his trenchcoat fall open a little more, revealing his best pals, Ebony & Ivory.

  
  


"Uh-huh." Vergil nodded, then turned around heading for the stairs, letting his own black trenchcoat sweep aside revealing his own pair, Fire & Ice. Which were Gold and Chrome, Respectively.

  
  


Dante shook his head. The competition had remained between them ever since age 6, but it had significantly died down on that night, way back when....

  
  


Dante let his thoughts drift back to that Blood-Soaked night...The sky turned blood-red that night, and a demon had invaded their house, their mother had told them to run, then went into bare-handed combat against what Dante now knew to be a Blade. A 2nd-Class Demon. Obviously, the blade won, when Dante and Virgil returned hours later, all that was left was a small pool of blood on the floor.

  
  


Their exit had been quick and precise, Grab Woozy, get their amulets, gone. 

  
  


Over the years they went from place to place, beating the living shit out of anything that stood in their way. And had eventually ended up in the Mercenary business, Devil May Cry.

  
  


Dante was so absorbed in his thoughts the sound of the motorcycle had barely registered until it sounded like it was right on top of him.

  
  


"What the..." He started, suddenly a bright red sporster slammed through the front wall, rendering the door useless. The bike stopped and the rider registered for the first time.

  
  


Chick....good looks...obviously forgot how to knock long ago....Dante thought to himself as he raised his arms.

  
  


"Woah! Slow down babe!" He said in a impressed voice.

  
  


The Chick got off the bike and slowly walked towards him, measuring her steps carefully.

  
  


"Well well, what have we here....Nature calls? It's in the back." Dante gave a half-smile to his words, he knew She meant business.

  
  


"So...You must be the handyman that'll take any dirty job...am I right?" She said in a smooth, cultured voice. Dante got up from his chair, walking around his desk and reaching for Woozy.

  
  


"Sort of...We only take special jobs, if you know what I mean." He stepped in front of her, keeping the sword low.

  
  


"You lost a mother and a brother to evil twenty years ago...the son of the Legendary Dark Night, Sparda....Mr. Dante." She said. Dante smiled and shook his head.

  
  


"Your wrong on one part." He said smiling.

  
  


The chick scowled in confusion, then his words clicked.

  
  


"Wait....who's we?" She said in a confused tone.

  
  


Dante's smile broke into a grin. "Me...and _him_." He pointed the sword behind the girl, she turned around...

  
  


...And her vision was immediately filled up with a black vest and leather trenchcoat. She looked up and was greeted by the sight of Virgil's smiling face.

  
  


"How ya doin." he said simply, The girl stepped back a bit, and Dante's senses went into overdrive when he saw how she moved.

  
  


_She's a demon!_ His brain screamed at him. Dante's grin broke into a scowl.

  
  


"You see..." He said, the girl turned around and faced him agian, finding herself an inch away from the tip of his sword.

  
  


"The way we figure it, if we kill each demon that comes along, we should hit the jackpot sooner or later...know what I mean?"

  
  


Virgil backed up a bit, ready to knock this chick flat if she tried anything remotely close to stupid.

  
  


"I see....then you must be used to this sort of thing..." The girl said, raising her arm.

  
  


Dante was about to speak when he saw electricity flow from her arm, then she grabbed the sword and Dante almost blacked out from the pain that seared through his body. "Uuuuugh...!" He yelled before the sword was ripped out of his hand and a kick sent him flying into his desk.

  
  


Virgil swung for the girl, but she was too quick, she back-flipped, sending a kick squarely into Virgil's jaw, he flew back and nearly blacked out from the blow to his head as the girl slammed him with the side of the Force Edge hilt.

  
  


The girl flipped the sword over and threw it cleanly through Dante's chest. Sending her electrical flow through his body again.

  
  


"Ha Ha Ha Ha....Are you really the son of the Legendary Sparda? Didn't your _daddy_ teach you how to use a sword?" She said sarcastically, releasing her electrical hold to reach for her bike. 

  
  


She lifted it over her head and threw it at Dante. But she realized too late her major mistake.

  
  


"Sword? HehHeh. Time to go to work boys." Dante said, twirling out Ebony & Ivory and taking aim at the bike. The demon inside him awoke and he pulled the triggers, volleying as many rounds as he could at the bike.

  
  


It flipped backwards and was sent into an explosive fireball right at the girl.

  
  


"No!" she cried out and dove away from the bike. Which crashed and sent fire everywhere. 

  
  


Virgil snapped out of his trance and climbed to his feet. Dante did the same, ignoring the sword in him.

  
  


"Even as children we had powers..." Dante said.

  
  


"There's Demonic blood in us." Virgil finished, stepping beside Dante.

  
  


Dante pulled the sword from his chest. Then he and Virgil spoke as one.

  
  


"You were the first to know of our wrath...looks like we're getting closer." They both said, raising each of their pistols to aim at the chick.

  
  


Time dragged on....turning seconds into hours....finally it got into gear and accelerated to normal.

"It seems that way." The girl said, climbing to her feet.

  
  


"But regardless of that, I'm not your enemy. My name is Trish...and I've come for your help.... To put an end to the Underworld."

  
  


"What?!" Both Virgil and Dante said at the same time. Lowering their guns...

  
  


And thus ends chapter 1....interesting...please take time to review.

   [1]: mailto:radioactivematerials@hotmail.com



	2. Your SOL bro!

**Chapter 2**

  
  
  
  


I don't own Devil May Cry...blah blah blah

  
  


Don't sue me! All I have is my PS2, an extensive collection of games (the best being DMC) and...um...this computer....okay okay, so I'm not poor.

  
  
  
  


Trish has appeared from nowhere and shell-shocked the Sparda twins....what will their decision be?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dante sat back in his chair. Virgil sat at the trap-set. They both listened carefully to Trish's story.

  
  


"So...what your saying..." Virgil started in after her story was finished "Is this Mundus character is the one our father fought with over control of the underworld, and after which he shut the whole place down and left Mundus to rot in some tomb?"

  
  


"Yes. That's how it is." Trish said simply.

  
  


"Points for dad." Virgil said, grinning at his brother, prompting an eye-roll.

  
  


Suddenly something in the back of Dante's mind stood up and screamed for him to take notice.

  
  


"Wait..." He said, leaning forward. "Mundus....What does he usually look like?"

  
  


Trish scowled in confusion. "He usually appears as three red spirits in the sky, forming a triangle, why?"

  
  


Dante and Virgil both jerked up from their seats at this new information.

  
  


"A...Triangle...." Virgil stammered.

  
  


"Shut up and get your things, we're going." Dante said tersely, grabbing the Force Edge from the floor. 

  
  


Virgil ran up the stairs and after a few minutes reappeared with Soul Render. His own sword. Virgil had custom built the sword himself and infused it with the essence of his inner self. The result was a large broadsword that, when exposed to the power of the amulets given to them by their father, would reform itself into Great Spirit, an ultimate demon-charged weapon that had only one contender, the blade of Sparda.

  
  


"You ready?" Virgil said, seathing the sword in his belt

  
  


Dante smiled and pronounced his favorite line. 

  
  


"Let's Rock Baby!"

  
  


Virgil smiled and voiced his own addon.

  
  


"Damn straight!"

  
  


It wasn't his favorite line, but it was flexible and could be used in all situations.

  
  


Trish found another motorcycle outside the shop. She straddles it and sent a jolt through the ignition, bringing it to life.

  
  


She turned around at the sound of to supercharged motors behind her.

  
  


"You think you can top me Virgil?!" Dante said, slamming the gas pedal on his dune buggy to the floor.

  
  


"I'll be damned if I can't Dante!" Virgil said, redlining his own buggy.

  
  


"Looks like you're shit outta luck then bro!" Dante said, smiling evilly as the demon inside him awoke.

  
  


"You've already been damned Dante!" Virgil retorted. Feeling his own Demon State coming on.

  
  


Trish shook her head. "Boys with their toys." the said to herself, she used her demon energies to supercharge the bike. Then took off, hitting zero-to-sixty in an extremely short period of time.

  
  


"...Wow." Virgil said. Watching her pull away from them easily.

  
  


"Don't get your hopes up flyboy." Dante said, flashing his demonic red gaze to his brother.

  
  


"Your just jealous that you got the sword and all I got was a knock on the head" Virgil said through his own electric blue.

  
  


"Ha Ha Ha!" Dante laughed. His Devil State took on full force and supercharged the buggy engine, bringing it out of redline and sending it tearing down the road. To any untrained observer it would look like a Meteor had decided to play bowling on the highway.

  
  


"Not that easy." Virgil said, his own Demon State fully triggered and enveloped his buggy in an electrical storm. Sending his buggy down the road just as fast.

  
  


They both caught up with Trish and ended up neck-and-neck.

  
  
  
  


"You boys got any problem with dimensional travel?" Trish yelled over the high-pitched roar of the combined engines. 

  
  


"None whatsoever." Dante said.

  
  


"Hit me with your best shot hot stuff." Virgil yelled.

  
  


Both Trish and Dante gave him a death look.

  
  


"What?! What'd I say?" Virgil said defensively.

  
  


A dimensional door opened ahead of them, Trish revved her bike and pulled it into a wheelie, then jerked the back end up and flew through the gate.

  
  


"Impressive." Virgil said, then he and Dante jockeyed for position as to who was getting through first.

  
  


Dante won out at the last second. Pulled into his own wheelie and then rolled his buggy, leaping out the open top just before it was to late and side-flipping through the gate.

  
  


Virgil pulled into a wheelie, ramped off Dante's rolled buggy, leaped out and sailed through the portal.

  
  


Dante hit the other side and rolled. Standing up immediately after catching himself. He dusted off his coat and gave Trish a smile.

  
  


He turned around at the sound of Virgil coming through, noticed a boot coming for his face, and sidestepped just as Virgil went flying past to land on his ass and skid five feet.

  
  


Virgil spun around and gave Dante a death look. Which earned him one of Dante's infamous evil smirks.

  
  


"Would you two stop for maybe five seconds so we can get this thing done?" Trish asked incredulously.

  
  


"Already stopped." Dante said, his Devil State falling away.

  
  


"Of course." Virgil said, getting up as his own Devil State fell.

  
  


"If you didn't notice...ther's a gate that needs to be opened here." Trish said.

  
  


"I got it." Dante said, pulling the Force Edge out and slicing cleanly through the lock.

  
  


The gates opened wide and the triplet moved up the path towards Mallet Castle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


LOL! Will they actually get to the castle next chapter? ;-) Keeping you guessing is my business. Business is good.


	3. Enter the Heroes

Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  


I don't own Devil May Cry and all that legal jargon

  
  


don't sue me.

  
  
  
  


Visit my DMC shrine:

  
  
  
  


La daa-daa...OH!

  
  
  
  


Dante, Virgil and Trish reach Mallet island, But something is already standing in their way.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dante, Virgil, and Trish stood staring at the smooth wall that was in front of them.

  
  


"Well, This is amusing." Dante said, tapping the wall with a closed fist.

  
  


"My line." Virgil said, aggravated.

  
  


"Good luck getting a copyright." Dante shot back.

  
  


"You guys wait here, I'm gonna see about another entrance." Trish said, before leaping high up the rock wall and out of sight.

  
  


"....Impressive" Both Dante and Virgil said at once.

  
  


Dante sat down, as did Virgil.

  
  


"What now?" Virgil asked.

  
  


"We wait." Dante said simply.

  
  


"I hate waiting!"

  
  


"I care...why?"

  
  


"Because your Dante, my kid brother." Virgil said.

  
  


"Kid?! I'm about 8 minutes older than you bud."

  
  


"Still a kid."

  
  


"You're the less mature one around here." Dante retorted.

  
  


".....Say, what time is it?" Virgil said, changing the subject as usual.

  
  


"Bout time for you to get a watch...look at the sun." Dante grouched.

  
  


"Looks like it's almost sunset."

  
  


"Then I'd say about 6 o' clock."

  
  


"Amusing...."

  
  


Dante hit his brother.

  
  


"Ouch!"

  
  


"Stop saying that." Dante about yelled.

  
  


Virgil shook his head, then picked up a rock and chucked it out to sea.

  
  


Dante closed his eyes, for no apparent reason, then suddenly he felt the ground fall out from under him and he was tumbling deep into a dark abyss.

  
  


He landed in the middle of a grassy courtyard.

  
  


"What the.....where am I?" he said, looking around.

  
  


The sky was filled with thunder and lightning...red lightning.

  
  


"Huh?" He said, looking up.

  
  


Suddenly a gigantic bird appeared in the sky and landed on an adjacent building, giving a huge war cry that rattled Dante's bones.

  
  


Then it spoke.

  
  


"YOU! ARE YOU THE ONE THAT CHALLENGES THE DARKNESS MUNDUS?!"

  
  


Dante dropped into a combat stance.

  
  


"Walk off feather face! 'Fore you can stick around and find out the hard way!"

  
  


Before he could say another word, a rush of icy air hit him and he was standing in the middle of a main hall.

  
  


He turned around, there was a small plate on the pedestal behind him, just as he reached for it the glass above him shattered. He spun around to see a huge spider walking up to him.

  
  


"BAH! Another small one...I sensed something a little bigger...what a disappointing catch!"

  
  


"What a big surprise." Dante said, standing nonchalantly.

  
  


"I hope for you're sake you've got something inside that big body of yours" He said, tapping the spider on the face with a closed fist.

  
  


"YOU PUNY PATHETIC THING!" The spider said, obviously pissed.

  
  


"I'll crush you like an ant!" It said, raising a leg and laughing evily.

  
  


Before Dante could move, he was hit by the same cold blast, and found himself back where he started, sitting with his brother in the middle of a cliff.

  
  


A part of the wall in front of them came away, revealing an entrance to a grand reception area.

  
  


Dante shook his head and stood up, as did his brother.

  
  


"Shall we go?" Virgil said, entering the hole.

  
  


Dante followed, the vision still having it's effects on him.

  
  



	4. The Archangels

Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  


I don't own Devil May Cry. LAWYERS GET OFF MY BACK!

  
  
  
  


Visit my DMC shrine

  
  
  
  


Dante and Virgil enter the Mallet Castle reception area...little do they know that two sets of eyes are watching them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dante entered the main area, followed by Virgil.

  
  


Virgil let loose a low whistle.

  
  


"Think they paid enough to get this place built?" He asked, looking around.

  
  


"Some idiot jackass king probably ordered it before Mundus took it over." Dante replied

  
  


"No wonder it's such a dump." Virgil said, they both chuckled a bit.

  
  


"Hey, what's that?" Virgil said, pointing.

  
  


Dante turned around. Virgil was pointing towards a massive statue of some one-eyed angel-winged god that the castellinians must have worshiped...but he wasn't pointing at the stature, he was pointing at the top of it.

  
  


Sitting perched on one wing, was what would obviously be a girl., blonde hair, black clothes. Lower down, in the hand, next to a blue fire, sat another girl, black hair, white clothes.

  
  


"I dunno...." Dante said.

  
  


Another cold blast hit him and he was back at the Devil May Cry. This one was different, he was seeing himself from outside himself.

  
  


Dante watched himself walk about, obviously very happy with things. He was talking about something or other with a blond haired girl who had her back turned to him, she was wearing a robe that was about ten sizes too big for her.

  
  


Dante scowled a bit, trying to make out what was being said, but couldn't quite hear it...everything was sort of blurry around the edges, like a dream.

  
  


He watched as the other Dante walked over to the girl, pulled he close and kissed her deeply.

  
  


Suddenly, what Dante thought to be a robe, unfolded into huge bird-like wings, encircling the other Dante as the embrace carried on.

  
  


A cold blast hit him again and he was back in the lobby.

  
  


Dante scowled at the vision, then turned his attention back to the girls, who were obviously conversing.

  
  


Suddenly one of the girls, the blonde one, noticed them, she pointed at the two men, and her friend turned around, studying them with interest.

  
  


"Think they're hostile?" Virgil whispered quietly.

  
  


"Nah." Dante said, remembering his vision. "Something tells me they're friendly."

  
  


"I dunno-" Virgil started to say, when suddenly the blonde girl unfolded huge brown wings, and the black girl unfolded her own set of bright white wings.

  
  


"Woah!" Virgil exclaimed as both took flight, cutting close to the ground.

  
  


The blonde one cut a little too close to Dante, who had to roll under her wing, but as he did he caught a good look at her face.

  
  


"Trish?!" He said, completing his roll, he spun around and looked up to see them disappear into a passage way up near the ceiling.

  
  


"The hell was that?!" Virgil said, recovering from being clothes-lined by the other one's wing.

  
  


"The hell should I know, Archangels maybe?" Dante said, still staring.

  
  


Suddenly an evil roar filled the room they we're standing in, Dante and Virgil both pulled their handguns and slammed their backs together, looking around and aiming everywhere, trying to find the source...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Woo! What a chapter!

  
  


Now a small commentary

* * *

Friend: Nice story so far.   
  


Me: Thanks, I'm really trying hard.

  
  


F: Nice job on the vision scenes, the cold blast really adds effect, what brought on the inspiration?

  
  


M:I was walkin around outside one day, kinda thinkin to myself when this 40 mph gust hit me smack in the face and about froze me where I stood (it was December)

  
  


F: Nice, what's with Trish and her friend though? Dante seems pretty sure it's her.

  
  


M: She'll really show in the next chapter, yes, it's Trish, I'll probably hold a competition for her friends name.

  
  


F: isn't Trish a demon?

  
  


M: That's what Dante thinks in chapter 1, but I've decided to portray her in a different light from the game.

  
  


F: so she IS and Archangel

  
  


M: It would seem so.

  
  


F: I see. Okay, great story, keep it up.

  
  


M: Thanks, I will.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me so far, please R&R   
  


* * *

NAME TRISH'S FRIEND

  
  
  
  
  
  


A small competition for my loyal readers, get your input on the story.

  
  


To enter:

Send an email to radioactivematerials@hotmail.com

Subject: DMC Trish Contest

Include the name and a small summary of any stories behind it or why you would want it.

  
  


Decision will be made by me and my friends.

  
  


PLEASE BE SERIOUS JOKE NAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTABLE AND AS A RESULT YOU WILL BE BLOCKED

  
  


Contest ends when next chapter goes up.


	5. The Curse of the Bloody Puppets

Chapter 5

  
  
  
  


I don't own Devil May Cry.....whatever.

  
  
  
  


Trish is an Archangel.... and even better for Virgil, she's got a cute friend!

  
  


But what was that roar?

  
  
  
  


Dante and Virgil moved in a circle, one aiming high, one aiming low, and alternating as they moved.

  
  


"That did NOT sound good." Virgil stated, sliding to the left and dropping his aim as Dante slid right and raised his.

  
  


"No joke." Dante said with his usual 'don't care' attitude.

  
  


"It apparently is no longer in here...." Virgil said guardedly.

  
  


"So...Let's exit...Stage right" Dante said, suddenly running full speed for a red door at the other end of the Lobby.

  
  


Virgil brought up on his brother's heels, turning around as he pounded through the door to see the statue that he had missed...one of a great horse with a demon rider on it, a demon that looked familiar...

  
  


"Sparda?!" he asked incredulously...before slamming through and following his brother.

  
  


Dante charged through a second door and down a staircase, he hit the next room and tripped over a life-size puppet of a castleinian.

  
  


"What the hell is that?!" He said, getting up.

  
  


"I'd say...offhand mind you, that it's a Marionette." Virgil said, examining it.

  
  


"I sense an evil about it." Virgil stated, giving it a vigorous tap on the chest.

  
  


"It's a puppet...a crappy one at that, leave it alone." Dante said, jumping up a dresser then leaping up to a hole in the ceiling. 

  
  


Once he got up he looked around, and immediately noticed a small red spirit in the air. He snatched it, and realized it was trapped in an orb. 

  
  


"Interesting." Dante said before pocketing the orb and carrying on, he found another marionette, only this one had something in his hand that glowed when he approached it.

  
  


It was a key. Dante grabbed it out of the things hand and pocketed it, then turned back and ran for the hole.

  
  


foom CHING!

  
  


He never made it, the first step he took was immediately blocked by a throwing knife. 

  
  


Dante spun around to see the marionette had changed to a throwing position, then slowly moved back to a regular moving position.

  
  


As he watched, he heard the sound of another dropping in behind him.

  
  


"What the..." Dante said, he pulled out the Force Edge and swung his best blow at the thing, it blocked it easily with it's knife and threw the sword away.

  
  


Dante leaped at the Bloody Mary and backflipped off of it, falling back through the hole to find Virgil in brutal hand-to-hand combat with yet another.

  
  


Suddenly he was surrounded by the first two and the third and a fourth that had appeared.

  
  


"This ain't good..." Virgil said, backing up close to Dante.

  
  


"No...it's not." Dante admitted, firing a close-range blast at the nearest demon puppet.

  
  


Suddenly the window on the far end of the room burst open and two holy spirits soared in, immediately blasting 4 of the 5 into oblivion.

  
  


The fifth swung it's blade at Dante, only succeeding in pissing the Devil Hunter off, and was promptly wasted by an unexpected blow from the Force Edge.

  
  


"If that was your Sunday Punch, Devil Hunter..." Came that same smooth cultured voice from behind the brothers.

  
  


Dante and Virgil whirled around to see Trish, brown wings folded around her, and her friend with her wings in the same position, walk up.

  
  


"...then you are in serious trouble here." She finished, smiling.

* * *

Her friend looked incredulous.   
  


"So...these are the famous Sparda twins..." She said, "Not quite what I expected."

  
  


They were all sitting around a table, well, Dante and Virgil were sitting, Trish and her un-introduced friend were both standing with their wings folded around them.

  
  


"We aren't quite what anyone would expect." Dante said, kicking his boots up. "And it appears you aren't either."

  
  


Trish smiled again, and Dante felt his heart skip a beat.

  
  


"Yes. As you may have guessed. We are Archangels."

  
  


"Shocking..." Dante said. "Then what was that whole display in the shop? You certainly weren't packing wings and a holy aura then."

  
  


Trish's smile broke into a grin.

  
  


"It was a disguise...a cover-up so to speak."

  
  


"Just to get us here." Virgil said.

  
  


"Yes, we came to the conclusion that if we came before you as we truly are, you wouldn't belive us."

  
  


"You really toed the line in the shop, walking in like that, didn't you?" Virgil asked.

  
  


Trish turned to him. "Actually, I act that way most of the time." She opened her wings, revealing the showy leather vest and tight pants. "This would be my usual style of dress."

"Whyzat?" Dante asked curiously.

  
  


Trish turned back to him, keeping her wings open. "I travel along the mortal realm a lot, I would attract a bit more attention if I went around in white robes and a halo on my head if you know what I mean."

  
  


Virgil started asking questions, Dante tuned it out. Thinking to himself

  
  


An archangel....what a surprise there...this Mundus guy is gonna be pissed when he realizes he has two Archangels and two Sparda twins hanging around in his front yard.

  
  


Trish turned slightly, and Dante caught himself looking a little lower than her face.

  
  


However this adventure goes... He thought, shifting his gaze back up. It'll be an interesting turnout back home...I wonder...maybe this vision of mine will come true...

  
  


"Of Course, I forgot to introduce my friend..." Trish said, turning to the white-winged beauty.

  
  


"I'd like to introduce my best friend and combat partner, Karrah," Her friend smiled at Virgil. "Karrah, meet Dante and Virgil, the sons of Sparda."

  
  


"Silver hair...." Karrah said, "A sign of a Holy Deity, I'll have to look in and see who's protecting you." She smiled at Virgil again, who smiled back. Dante could see there was some definite attraction there, he didn't know how that'd work out.

  
  


Can't be anything bad though. Dante thought. After all, she's an Archangel...

  
  


* * *

Woot! Another chapter completed, at this time I'd like to thank Lady Deadly Nightshade for her winning entry in the "Name Trish's Friend" contest last chapter.   
  


IT'S OVER, CONTEST IS DONE...STOP...SWAMPING...MY...MAILBOX!

  
  


MUST...STOP...TRAILING...OFF...AFTER...EACH...WORD......... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Shattered glass

Chapter 6

  
  


Time to put the pedal to the metal on this story....

  
  


I don't own Devil May Cry, but I DO act like Dante.

  
  


...

  
  


On with the story.

  
  
  
  


Another vision slaps Dante in the face...

  
  
  
  


Dante closed his eyes and another blast hit him, but this one was different....it was...burning...

  
  


Dante found himself in a large hall filled with white light. He noticed a gigantic statue ahead of him and stepped foreward.

  
  


"AGAIN...I MUST FACE A SPARDA!" I huge voice boomed out from the stature.

  
  


"STRANGE FATE, ISN'T IT?" The statue never moved, just looked straight ahead.

  
  


"Strange and Ironic that it will end the same way!" Dante called back.

  
  


"For our father, for the mortal realm, and for Heaven itself, WE WILL DEFEAT YOU MUNDUS!" Virgil yelled from Dante's side.

  
  


Mundus only laughed.

  
  


"HA HA HA HA HA HA.....WE WILL SEE."

  
  


With that an energy ball charged on top of his head, and suddenly two beams shot out at the Sparda twins.

  
  


"Dante!" "Virgil!"

  
  


The twins looked up in time to see the Archangels suddenly plummet in from of them.

  
  


"Ahhh!" "Argh!"

  
  


They both seemed to freeze in mid-flight, then fall back into Dante & Virgil's arms

  
  


"Trish!" "Farrah!" They both cried respectively.

  
  


Mundus began laughing again as the two archangels slowly settled into their arms, obviously dead.

  
  


Rage filled Dante, his Devil Trigger activated and went to a whole new level.

  
  


"AND THAT SETTLES THE PROBLEM WITH HEAVENS LITTLE LAP DOGS." Mundus said gleefully

  
  


"SILENCE" Dante commanded, his eyes glowing Demonic Red.

  
  


Mundus charged and fired another shot. His aim was dead-on, his idea was dead-wrong.

  
  


The shot bounced off Dante's forehead and hit the wall behind them.

  
  


"When will you stop killing..." Dante said ferociously

  
  


"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF MUNDUS!"

  
  


The statue began to move.

  
  


"I'm gonna bust him up." Virgil said. Dante shot him a glance and saw that Virgil was about to snap as well.

  
  


Suddenly a fiery rush enveloped him and he was...

  
  


...back inside the castle.

  
  


Trish and Farrah had backed away from the twins, it wasn't until Dante took a good look that he realized that the vision had triggered him into full-devil state. What the twins saw was not Dante and Virgil, but two demons, everything alike except color.

  
  


The state dropped away and Virgil woke up. 

  
  


"What...THE FUCK was that?!" He practically screamed.

  
  


"You saw it too?" Dante asked.

  
  


"Hell yes. That was fucked up!"

  
  


Both Archangels just stared.

  
  


"What happened?" Trish asked. "You both fell asleep or something then suddenly you transformed into...."

  
  


"Demons?" Dante finished.

  
  


"Exactly." Farrah said.

  
  


Dante shook off the effects.

  
  


"Don't worry about it." He said

  
  


"I see..." Trish said, dropping it.

  
  


"Well, your mission should begin now, enter the blue doors inside the main lobby, you should find a few....friends a little ahead of there." Farrah stated.

  
  


"Great, thanks Farrah." Dante said.

  
  


He and Virgil got up and walked back up the staircase as both Archangels flew out the window.

  
  


* * *

Dante stood in front of the picture at the end of a long hallway. It was a picture of a woman in pain with a sword plunged through her chest.   
  


"What disgusting taste in art." Dante said to himself.

  
  


"Yea yea, I'm gonna check out this library thingie." Virgil said, before disappearing into a door off to Dante's left.

  
  


Dante cocked his head to one side. He could hear a voice in his mind.

  
  


"I am Alastor...The weak shall give up their souls and pledge eternal loyalty to me."

  
  


Dante cocked his eyebrow. "Yea. And the strong, such as myself, will give you the finger."

  
  


Suddenly the sword flew from the picture, flipping through the air it suddenly stabbed through Dante and staked him to the ground.

  
  


Dante opened his eyes, seeing no other way to get out of this latest predicament he got his feet under him and slowly began lifting his body off of the sword.

  
  


* * *

Virgil was busy checking out the shotgun he had found when he noticed something glowing on the other side of the room.   
  


It was a key imbedded in a painting. Virgil snatched it up, grinning at his good fortune.

  
  


He spun around at the sudden sound of glass breaking outside...

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Okay...that was crappy for a cliffhanger...but I'm trying.   
  



	7. The Embrace

Chapter 7

  
  
  
  


(Ranting about not owning DMC or DMC2)

  
  


Okay, on with the story, Virgil heard glass breaking outside, what could it be?

  
  


Also, a small heads up, this chapter is gonna have A LOT of what happens in the castle, so keep your eyes peeled.

  
  
  
  


(What will happen? Only LDN and me know....;-)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Virgil charged for the door, leaping from the second story balcony and slamming head-on into it, a spirit-wall tried to form between him and the door but Virgil was too fast, and the wall only succeeded in sealing the sin scissors inside.

  
  


Virgil got up from his crouch and looked to see Dante toss a sword into the air, it flipped back down, Dante kicked it, it flew back up, then back down, Dante caught it and set it into the latches on the back of his coat.

  
  


"Umm....you okay?" Virgil asked.

  
  


Dante winked at his brother.

  
  


"Yea, fine, let's carry on."

  
  


Dante and Virgil walked side-by-side down the steps heading for a set of double-doors down the hall, 

slamming anything in their way.

* * *

********White Flash !******** 

* * *

The giant set of double-doors flew open and Dante stumbled in, carrying his injured brother with the help of Karrah.   
  


They had been through Hell, they hadn't gotten far enough to work their way back yet.

  
  


"Karrah, any word from Trish yet?" Dante said, stumbling under the weight of his brother.

  
  


"No." Karrah said, checking her mind link for the 50th time. "I think she's out cold."

  
  


Dante and Karrah sat Virgil down on the marble floor they had ended up on, Dante sat down as Farrah began curing Virgil.

  
  


"He'll be fine" she said after a few moments. "Just a few scratches to show for it."

  
  


Dante turned and looked.

  
  


"He got swallowed by the Nightmare." He said, "If he's lucky, that and the arm thing is all he has to show for it."

  
  


Said "Arm Thing" was (You guessed it) The Nightmare-Beta, during the final fight in the underworld rune chamber, Virgil had been swallowed by The Nightmare, a few minutes later, the Nightmare had exploded and Virgil had come crawling out, Fatally wounded, with the Nightmare-Beta attached to his arm.

  
  


Dante shook his head, recounting their experiences on Mallet, by far, none of them had been the best experiences they'd had in a while, After they collected the pride of a lion, they faced off agianst Phantom, a pissed-off spider with a chip on his shoulder. After that was a Shadow cat, then they met Griffon for the first time, fast-forwarding a bit, they challenged Griffon in the coliseum later on and totally busted him up, and that's when they met Mundus, for the second time, in their lives, fast-forwarding even more, they challenged the Nightmare and one, then delved deep into the underworld, encountering the higher form of Blade, the Frost, they bested them with minimal trouble and proceeded to the final fight with Nightmare. After which Virgil was injured pretty badly, which brought them to their current predicament, sitting in what Dante believed to be Mundus' chamber.

  
  


Virgil awoke and sat up.

  
  


"What...THE FUCK....happened..." He said in an irritated tone.

  
  


"You got swallowed by the Nightmare." Dante said calmly, keeping his eyes straight ahead, he could see a Giant statue through the mist ahead.

  
  


A familiar-looking statue....

  
  


Some movement caught Dante's attention, he jerked his gaze up...

  
  


"Karrah! There's Trish, go get her, we'll take care of Mundus." He said, leaping to his feet.

  
  


Virgil got to his feet and they both charged straight for Mundus.

  
  


They reached the foot of the statue, Dante drew Sparda and Virgil drew Great Spirit, they both stood there, staring up at the great statue that was Mundus.

  
  
  
  


"AGAIN I MUST FACE A SPARDA...STRANGE FATE...ISN'T IT?" Mundus' voice boomed out

  
  


"Strange and Ironic..." Dante started

  
  


"That it will end the same way." Virgil ended.

  
  


"WE WILL SEE."

  
  


The energy ball charged on top of Mundus' head, and true to Dante's vision, he fired at the twins, but Dante was already too pissed to be stopped by some idiotic beam.

  
  


His Demon energies lashed out and knocked the Archangel twins clear of them before they could dive into the line of fire.

  
  


The shot fired from Mundus and closed the distance between him and the twins at amazing speed...

  
  


And bounced off.

  
  


"Enough of this bullshit." Dante said.

  
  


"Agreed, brother." Virgil said.

  
  


Both of them raised a pistol and aimed at Mundus...

* * *

********White Flash!******** 

* * *

Dante landed back in the marble chamber and his Extreme Demon State (EDS) fell away, Virgil fell through the portal and landed right behind his brother, letting his own EDS fall away as he got up.   
  


Dante popped his knuckles and cracked his neck. "Wasn't that bad of a fight..." He said, giving Mundus at least that much respect.

  
  


Virgil shook his arms loose. "Naw...Been a while since we've had to open up like that, felt good eh bro?"

  
  


"Sure did." Dante said, Turning to see Trish and Karrah come running.

  
  


Trish and Karrah both tackle-hugged Dante and Virgil, respectively.

  
  


"You've done it, Nelo Equites Dante" Trish said."

  
  


"Congratulations Nelo Angelo Virgil." Karrah beamed to the Dark Angel.

  
  


Both brothers traded a look.

  
  


"Nelo Equites? What the hell?"

"Nelo Angelo? What the hell?"

  
  


They both asked at once.

  
  


The Archangel twins smiled.

  
  


Trish spoke first. "It's Latin. They mean 'Dark Night' and 'Dark Angel', Respectively."

  
  


Dante and Virgil traded another look.

  
  


"Okay, sounds pretty nice for a business title." Virgil said.

  
  


"Oh, you!" Karrah said, slapping him across the chest playfully.

  
  


Dante didn't care to notice, he was too busy embracing- and kissing-with Trish.

  
  


**Minutes later**....**Okay, about 20 Minutes and several kisses later...**

  
  


The building around them shook.

  
  


Dante broke the kiss between him and Trish. "Wha...what's happening?!"

  
  


"Looks like Mallet is gonna shake itself apart." Virgil said, Karrah helping him up.

  
  


"What?" Dante said, accepting Trish's hand and getting up. "The hell did we do to tear the island apart?"

  
  


"Oh, we only destroyed the Father of the Underworld." Virgil said.

  
  


"Regardless of that we have to find a way to get off the island" Trish said. "We can't vary well carry you off, your alittle too heavy."

  
  


"Chill babe." Dante said, coupling the belt of his coat around his midsection then pulling off the top part, letting it dangle down at his hips, his brother mirrored him.

  
  


"What are you doing?!" Both Archangel twins asked at once.

  
  


"You'll see." Both Sparda twins said.

  
  


Dante and Virgil both seathed their respective swords at their sides, then pulled off their vests and shirts.

  
  


"Umm...don't get me wrong Dante, you look great, but looking sexy is not gonna help you with this..." Trish stated."

  
  


"It's not being bare-chested that matters, I just don't wanna ruin my good clothes." Dante said, tucking the vest and shirt in his belt.

  
  


"Ready bro?" Virgil asked.

  
  


"Let's Rock Baby!" Dante said.

  
  


Both twins held their arms out, fists closed, facing the sky.

  
  


Both Archangel twins flapped their wings nervously, wondering what the Dark Twins were up to...

  
  


It didn't take them long to find out, the Dark Twins backs began to glow, and suddenly great energy wings burst out of them and unfolded to a full 20-foot span.

  
  


"Wow." Virgil said, testing out his massive wings. "They never got that big before."

  
  


"Whatever." Dante said "Let's get outta here before the whole place comes down on top of us."

  
  


Dante ran forward, catching Trish under her arms and taking off, he zig-zagged through the pillars and shot out into the bright light of the outside sun, his brother coming up close behind with Karrah.

  
  


Dante flapped his wings and reached nearly sonic speeds, making for his home, deep in the city, as Mallet island, with all it's memories, fell in on itself behind him.

* * *

WOW! What a chapter. And I tell you what, good thing it's not hot chili day because you people would probably throw it at me because of my lack of updates.   
  


(Ducks under flying bowls of chili) Okay! I'm sorry!

  
  


SO yea, I know, it was a b ig, major jump, but I made it good and romantic for you types out there, why did I jump it that fast? Because I want to write more about AFTER Mallet and less about DURING it, I just needed those first few chapters to tell you the story behind Trish and Karrah.

  
  


;-) Enjoy the next few chapters, which I will try to write in good time.


	8. A New Beginning

Chapter Eight

A New Beginning

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yea, that's right, A New Beginning

  
  


I don't own Devil May Cry, or DMC2, or any characters within.

Dante, Virgil, Trish, Mundus, Phantom, and Griffon are property of CAPCOM inc.

  
  


Karrah is property of Lady Deadly Nightshade

  
  
  
  


Dante slid the final books into the new bookshelf he had bought. 

  
  


"Sorry about the fire, and the bike getting thrown around." Trish said for the 50th time.

  
  


"Don't worry about it babe." Dante said for the 51st time. "You wouldn't have caught my attention otherwise."

  
  


Dante smiled as he moved about, tidying things up. Trish simply stood back by the book case, her wings folded around her.

  
  


A loud thump was heard from above them, followed by Virgils muffled "ouch" and Karrah's equally muffled giggling.

  
  


"Uhh..." Trish started

  
  


"......R...Right..." Dante said.

  
  


They both busted up laughing.

  
  


"Well." Dante said "At least the demon instances are calming down and we actually have time to relax."

  
  


"Or not." Trish said, pointing up with her eyes.

  
  


Dante smiled again.

  
  


Suddenly the door flew open, bright light filled the room, Dante brought up a hand and sheilded his eyes. "What the hell?!"

  
  


"Dante." A deep, demonic voice sounded from the door.

  
  


Dante didn't hesitate, he yanked a book from the bookcase, it slid back, revealing the plethora of weapons, Dante grabbed the Grenade Launcher from it's rack while Trish grabbed Sparda.

  
  


"Identify yourself." Dante said, yanking the cocking lever back and chambering a shell.

  
  


"I am of the brotherhood." the person said, stepping in, Dante could clearly make out the demon-scythe on his back.

  
  


"The weak have given up their souls and bowed before me, now it is your turn." The demon said.

  
  


"Bow to this!" Dante said, unleashing a round that sent the demon flying outside in the resulting explosion.

  
  


Dante grabbed Sparda from Trish and charged outside, the demon's robes had burned away, leaving something that looked similar to Dante during EDS.

  
  


"Show me what you've got!" The demon said, un-slinging his demon-scythe and dropping into a combat stance.

  
  


Dante transformed Sparda to the scythe and began swinging it around...

  
  


* * *

I'm back! (Thanks all that is Holy for the safe return of DMC 1)   
  


Be sure to read all chapters, I have revised some of them.

  
  



End file.
